The Diary of Princess Anna of Arendelle
by trythepoisonapple
Summary: A young Princess Anna documents her dull adventures in the castle.
1. Normal

November 30th, 1875

Dear Diary,

Today was pretty normal. Just like yesterday. The air is getting colder so I think it might snow soon. That would be fun.

Mama and Papa have been busy talking with some trade partners so they've been kind of busy. Hopefully they'll be free around Christmas.

I knocked again but no answer today. Maybe she was asleep. I guess I'll have to try again tomorrow. If it snows maybe she'll come out and build a snowman with me. Although last time I asked Mama why Elsa wouldn't come out, she said Elsa was sick. I hope she feels better soon!

Gerda is calling now. I guess dinner is ready, although I'll probably be eating alone tonight. Until next time Diary!

Love,  
>Anna<p> 


	2. Cookies

December 1st, 1875

Dear Diary,

Mama and Papa are going to Weaseltown to talk to the Duke since he is being a stinker. Well, that's what Gerda told me. But she said to never repeat it. "Princesses don't call people stinkers" or something like that. But I like that word.

Elsa is being a stinker. I went into the kitchen to steal one of Kai's fresh cookies and caught Elsa stealing one. I tried to sneak up on her but she ran away when she saw me. I thought we were playing tag, but then she locked herself in her room again. Then Kai found me and started yelling at me for stealing his cookies. But they were chocolate, I couldn't help myself!

Gerda thinks I have too much energy. I told her I need someone to play with, but she told me to play with my dolls or go outside. Oh well. Maybe when Elsa is feeling better she'll be able to come out. Although, I feel like it's been like five years since I played with her last.

Love,

Anna


	3. Dolls

December 5, 1875

Dear Diary,

Gerda says Mama and Papa aren't coming back in time for Christmas. I'm pretty sad, but I guess there's always next year! I'm almost done with my Christmas presents for them. I made these cute little snowman dolls out of old socks! Gerda helped me put them together, and I even made one for Elsa! His name is Olaf...but I can't figure out how to give him a nose. I think I might just give him a button nose since I can't find a carrot small enough, plus Gerda says the carrot would rot if I put it on a doll.

It's starting to get colder, and last night the sky was awake so I couldn't sleep. I can't wait until it starts to snow! If it snows on Christmas that would be so magical!

I have to go now. I think Kai is making fresh chocolate. I can smell it from my room! Time to go grab a piece!

Love,

Anna


	4. Chocolate

December 7th, 1875

Dear Diary,

The first snow of the winter! It didn't stick to the ground, but I caught one snowflake on my tongue! Then Gerda yelled at me because she says I'll catch a cold. I wonder if that's why Elsa is always sick, maybe she plays out in the snow too much? I've never seen her go outside.

My chocolate heist was very successful, and I am now writing in my diary under my bed with my huge pile of chocolate. Don't know if all this chocolate will last until Christmas. I think Kai was talking about preparing another batch. Something about chocolate disappearing faster than he can make it. Oops.

Kai was setting up the Christmas tree earlier today, and there are already presents for me and Elsa from Mama and Papa! I can't wait to open them! I have a good feeling about this Christmas already!

Love,

Anna


	5. Joan's Eyes

December 11th, 1875

Dear Diary,

There is snow on the ground! I wanted to play outside, but Gerda threw a fit because she says she doesn't want me catching a bad flu while my parents are away "and right before Christmas too!" I asked Elsa to come build a snowman with me, but she sounded pretty sick when she asked me to go away, so I guess she's still feeling down.

Did you know that Joan's eyes are actually blue? I never got close enough to see before, but today I stacked up some chairs on top of the couch and I was able to admire her up close. Then Kai walked in and chased me away. Tomorrow I wanna look at the girl on the swing. I bet her eyes are so pretty.

Almost done with my snowman dolls for Mama and Papa. Elsa's doll is perfect, I bet she's going to love it!

Love,

Anna


End file.
